a) Field of the Invention PA1 b) Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to control apparatus and method for an internal combustion engine.
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 4-101037 published on Apr. 2, 1993 exemplifies a previously proposed engine control system.
The previously proposed engine control system disclosed in the above-identified Japanese Patent Application First Publication includes: means for detecting a first operating variable of an accelerator; means for setting a target torque of the engine on the basis of the detected first operating variable of the accelerator; means for setting a second operating variable of an engine throttle valve (electronically controlled (servo controller) throttle valve) on the basis of the set target torque; means for detecting an air-fuel mixture ratio of the engine; means for correcting the second operating variable of the throttle valve on the basis of the detected air-fuel mixture ratio; means for driving the throttle valve to adjust an opening angle thereof on the basis of the corrected second operating variable of the throttle valve; means for setting a fuel supply quantity on the basis of the corrected second operating variable of the engine; and means for driving fuel supply means to regulate the fuel supply quantity on the basis of the set fuel supply quantity.